Two Worlds Combine
by deannawinchesterneedstohappen
Summary: Deanna and Samantha Winchester are suddenly dropped into another universe. They meet some people that are very familiar to them and they have to work together to get back home. Will they be able to get back home or will they be trapped there?
1. Chapter 1

All of a sudden Samantha and I are in the middle of some woods. This doesn't make any sense, we were just in Atlanta? I was freaking out. "Sam, can you please tell me where the hell we are?" I said. Sam looked at me like I was stupid, as usual. "I know as much as you," she said. I couldn't believe this, just what we needed was to be zapped God knows where.

I looked on the ground and picked up my machete I had dropped. "Oh, that's just great. Just wonderful. A minute ago we were wasting a vamp nest, and now we're over the rainbow. Man, I bet they got away." I said. I was beyond pissed. I hadn't killed any vampires in months.

Sam just looked at me with her Shut the hell up face. "I think we have bigger fish to fry, Deanna." Sam looked around to see if she could figure out where we were. "First of all, we need to find a way out of this forest. If we do, hopefully we can find our way back to Atlanta."

"Fine, but if we get back there and those vamped dicks screwed up my car, I'm gonna kill somebody." I had just remembered we drove the Impala to the abandoned warehouse where they were at. Sam just looked at me and repeated what she said earlier, "Bigger fish."

We started walking until we found a trail head. I hadn't killed anything in over a week and I was starting to feel the effects from the Mark. I know I needed to tell her, I just couldn't find the right words. Really though, how do you tell someone that the Mark you got from the Knight of Hell, Cain, turned you into a demon when you died? I interrupted my own thoughts when I realized how long we had been walking.

"How long have we been walking? I think I just hit menopause two mile markers back." As I knew she would, Sam looked back at me with her classic bitch face. "Stop complaining." she said. After that, I saw three more mile markers before we finally reached a gas station. I was overjoyed, "Oh thank God."

The first thing Sam does is run over to the newspaper stand to see where we were. I, on the other hand went in the gas station and bought a few things. Couple of waters, a banana for Ms. Health Nut, and a cherry pie for me. I walked out of the store and Sam was sitting on the side walk. I sat beside her and handed her her goods while I chowed down on my pie.

She looked at me, "Really? We just walked five miles and your first thought is pie?" I can't believe she even asked that, "Sam, my first thought of the day is pie. When don't I think about pie?" She rolled her eyes at me and looked back at the newspaper. "Well, good news is we're still in 2014." I let out a sigh of relief, "So where are we?" I laid my empty pie container next to me. "Says here we're in Rogersville, Tennessee." she said.

Why here? I thought to myself. I'm sure Sammi was thinking the same. "Oh, that's great. Maybe we'll run into Kenny Chesney." I said. She looked at me confused. "Uh... he grew up in Knoxville." It never surprises me anymore at how much random crap she knows. "Why do you even know something like that? You don't even like country." I knew I wouldn't like the answer so I walked away, "I'm going to get us a car, any preference?" I looked back at her, "No trucks, okay?" she said.

"Easier said than done around here, Sammi." I walked across the street into a neighborhood. It took me about 5 minutes to find a suitable car. A 2014 camaro would do just fine. Plus it was lime green with black racing stripes. It was a small change from my baby. I drove up to Sam and revved the engine. "Get in." I said. She looked at me stunned, "This is a little flashy, even for you."

I rolled my eyes at her, "It matches my eyes. Fifty years from now, don't you want to be able to look back and say you had the guts to get in the car?" She looked at me like I had to have been joking. "Did you really just quote Transformers?" I formed a smirk on my face and she got in. I put the gas pedal to the floor and we took off.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the motel in Atlanta around 9:45 am. When I drove up to the parking lot to see the Impala there, I was ecstatic. I turned off the engine to the camaro and hopped out. I ran to my baby and rubbed the hood. "Don't you worry, I'll never cheat on you again." Sam looked at me funny, "Girl, you do realize that it's a car. It's not a real person." I glared at her, she knows how much I love this car.

I looked up after a few minutes to see Sam with a stupid look on her face. "What is it Worf?" I said. I wanted to know what was bothering her. She stiffened a bit, "Ignoring the Star Trek reference. Didn't we leave the Impala at the warehouse? Who drove it back here?" she said. I thought about for a minute and she had a point. I looked at her, "Why do you have to ruin everything with logic?" She rolled her eyes at me. All of a sudden the door to our motel opened and two men walked out. Why are they in our motel room? They came out holding a few duffel bags and hadn't noticed us yet.

"Sammy, what are you talking about the remake was better than the original? That's crap, the original was ten times better. Everyone knows that." the shorter one said. The other one, who was apparently called Sammy, rolled his eyes at the other guy. "Dean, the original was complete crap. The fact that you don't think so, concerns me."

They made eye contact with Sammi and I. I was still sitting on the hood of the Impala and that seemed to annoy this Dean guy. He glared at me, "Uh… what are you doing on my car?" Oh, that pissed me off. Baby is no one else's car but mine. I glared back at him, I'm sure he could see the flames in my eyes. "Your car? Excuse you, this is my car."

"Listen Barbie, I don't know if you missed your daily dose of Cocoa Puffs or what, but uh, that's my car." I was about to say something back, but Sam interrupted me. It pissed me off when she did that to me. "Ignore my sister. You two look familiar, what's your names?" The tall one, Sam, did the same thing to Dean as Samantha did to me.

"My name's Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean." he said. It clicked with us at the exact moment. We were staring at the guy versions of us. It explained a lot. "That's really funny because, my name's Deanna Winchester and this is my sister, Samantha." I said. I thought back and for us, this wasn't all that weird. We were used to it by now.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused. Dean looked at me, "You're what?" I just wanted to rip the band-aid off, so I did. "We're you, just with tits." I got a big smirk on my face as I said it. Their reactions were priceless. They stood there in shock for a few seconds. "I could really use a drink," I thought to myself. Just as I finished the thought Dean said, "Well, I could use a drink… or ten. Anyone else?" he looked at me. I raised my hand and walked to the driver's side before I was interrupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Dean said. He was really getting on my nerves. "What does it look like? I'm driving." I looked up to see his face and knew what he was going to say. "The hell you are. No one drives my car but me." I smiled at him, "Well, then it's a good thing I'm you." I pushed him out of the way and got into the driver's seat.

"Sonofabitch." he said. He rambled to himself as he got into the passenger seat. Samantha bent over and looked in the window, "You two do realize it's 10:30 in the morning, right? You should stay here and help us figure this out." We rolled our eyes and Sam bent over as well, "Dean, I agree with her."

Dean just rolled his eyes again, "No shit Sammy, she's you. Just with boobs and better hair. Me and myself are going to get a drink, you two stay here and do what you do best." He looked at me, "Let's go." I started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. We drove for a few minutes until we found the first bar. The name was a bit cheesy, I mean c'mon. Da Bomb's Sports Bar? Seriously?

We walked in, there wasn't a lot of people there because of the time. Dean ordered us two beers and ten shots. I learned that alcohol took the sting away from the Mark and I needed some right now. Sam and Dean took out the vamp nest last night so Dean was good, the Mark wise.

I decided to break the silence. I took a shot, "Have you told Sam?" He looked at me and I could tell he felt regret. "No, I haven't. He definitely notices something isn't right. What about you, you told your sister?" I took another shot, it was starting to help. "Nope. Looks like we are the same person."

Dean took a big drink from his beer and then grabbed a shot. Looks like he was feeling the sting too. He looked at me after he downed it, "Has it been getting harder for you too?" I took a big swig of my beer. I hated this topic. "You mean to not kill everything that even moves? Yeah, it has. Crowley hasn't been much help either. He's just being a bag of dicks, as usual."

Dean smirked at me, "Yeah, well that's Crowley for you." I looked next to Dean to see Crowley sitting there. I rolled my eyes and took two more shots. Dean looked beside him and then did the same. "Two Knights of Hell walk into a bar, and blah blah blah. Are you two gossiping about little old me?" he said. Just the sound of his voice made me want to bash my brains in. He annoyed me more than any other thing on this planet.

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?" Dean said. He looked as annoyed as me. Crowley looked at me, "Well I heard that you now had a female understudy. I just couldn't resist." He had only been here 3 minutes and I was already done with him. "Why don't you just drop dead." I said.

That only made Crowley look intrigued. "She feisty, I like it. Is it a bad thing that it's working for me?" That made me puke a little in my mouth and I took the last shot. "Okay, I am officially creeped out. I'm going to get some more drinks." Dean said as he looked at Crowley, "You want anything?" Dean got up from the stool. "Why yes, a scotch would-" Dean walked away and yelled back at Crowley, "Bite me."

Unfortunately he left me alone with Crowley. "So, how's being a demon been going? Been the same cake walk as Dean's?" he said. That was the last straw. I flashed my eyes and they were black. "Crowley, don't you have Hell you should be working on? Ya know, since your little trip to rehab." I flashed my eyes back to normal. Crowley almost looked offended. "Low blow little fish, low blow."

Dean came back not long after with two more beers and another ten shots. He set the drinks down on the table and looked at Crowley. "Why are you here Crowley?" Dean sat down and started on his new beer. "Would you believe it if I told you I actually care about you and I came here to check to see how you were doing?" We weren't amused with Crowley's sarcasm. "Not even for a god damn second." I said.

Crowley looked defeated, "Fine, you caught me. I need Dean here to use that little First Blade of his to run an errand for me." Dean looked at him, amused. "Why would you need my help?" Dean grabs a shot and drinks it. "I need you to kill a demon. I've been a tad busy of late and I just don't have the time I used to for my hobbies." Crowley said. Dean looked at me, then back at Crowley. "What makes this demon so important that you'd ask for my help? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to kill some black eyes to remind myself I'm not one."

We both glared at Crowley for an answer. "He allowed some souls to escape Hell. No big deal, the souls are already back in the pit. You see though, I don't tolerate incompetence. I figure I'd be doing you a favor by bringing this to your attention. The Mark stinging yet?" Dean looked at me and I knew he would do it. The Mark wouldn't let him say no. "Where's the damn demon, Crowley?" he said.

"Now there's the Dean I know and love. He's a couple blocks from here. Have fun." Crowley said. After he finished, he was gone. I looked at Dean, I didn't like him doing Crowley's work. "You really gonna do it?" He seemed to ignore me and drank four more shots. "You know how it feels when the Mark doesn't get what it wants. How about this? I go take care of Mr. Folsom Prison Blues and you go back to the motel and check on Sam… and Sam. We're leaving today anyways and going back to the bunker." he said.

I didn't like it, but I couldn't stop it. "Fine. Just whatever you do, don't lose control." I finished my beer and the rest of the shots and left Dean still sitting there. I didn't want to know what he would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAN'S POV**

Deanna left a few minutes ago and I hoped she wouldn't tell Sam where I was going. I finished up the rest of my beer, left a tip, and walked out. I could sense the demon's presence not that far away. It got stronger the more I walked down the sidewalk. I was heading in the right direction. I stopped and looked up at the old, worn down apartment building. I knew this was the place.

I walked up a few flight of stairs and stopped at room 3B. I knew this was the right room, it reeked of sulfur. I knocked on the door, "Room service." I said. I hoped he fell for it. When the locks started to unhook I knew he had. He cracked the door a little and looked at me, I smiled at him and he slammed the door in my face. I kicked down the door to find him with a knife. "It's rude to slam doors in people's faces." I said. At that point, the Mark was stinging and my arms were shaking. I wanted the kill to last. "How- how'd you find me, Winchester?" he said. He was absolutely terrified, and I loved that.

I thought for a second on what I would say. "Your boss isn't too happy about your recent performance. He sent me to give you your last check." My response only scared him more. I was ready. I slowly pulled out the First Blade and I could feel the power it gave me. I loved that feeling. I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face, and I felt my eyes go black. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." I said. I waved my hand slowly behind me and the door followed my movements until it closed.

**DEANNA'S POV**

I finally pulled into the parking lot of the motel. I was worried what Dean would do. The last time I had killed for the Mark, there was nothing left. I never wanted that to happen again, and I knew Dean didn't either. I walked into the motel room to find Sam and Samantha sitting at the table on their laptops, of course. I walked over to Dean's bed and made myself comfy. "So, you two nerds find anything?" They rolled their eyes and ignored my hilarious comment. "No, nothing. Everything seems quiet as far as we can tell." Sam said.

I'd hoped we'd be able to find out what was going on, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Have you tried to call Cas?" I said. Last time I heard from Cas in my universe, he was picking up the pieces in Heaven after Metatron. He was probably doing the same here. "Yeah. Several times, actually. He hasn't returned my calls." Samantha said.

"I've known Cas long enough to know, that means he knows something." I said. Just as I closed my mouth, there was a knock on the door. I knew Dean wanted to take his time with the demon, so it wasn't him. Sam got up and slowly opened the door, gun in one hand. He let out a sigh of relieve when Cas walked through the door. "Well, speak of the devil." I said. Cas always had a habit of good timing. He looked at me but wasn't surprised. Just as I thought. "Yes, I know what's going on. I had to take a bus." he said.

The room was quiet for a couple seconds. We were all looking at Cas, expecting him to tell us what was going on. I couldn't take the waiting anymore, "You want to share with the class, Cas?" I finally said. He looked at me like he had just realized we wanted him to speak. "It's Gabriel." is all he could say. Sam stood up in shock. "Wait, he's alive? Since when?" he said. Cas looked at Sam and then us, in guilt. "Since I agreed to lead the rebellion against Metatron." It didn't surprise me that Cas didn't tell us. I'd gotten used to him not telling us important facts that we needed to know. Sam and Samantha obviously were still a bit pissed. "It would've been nice to know that little piece of info, Cas." Samantha said.

The tension was rising in the room, until the radio on the side table started releasing static. It went through a few stations before it landed on the right one. A voice started coming through the speakers. "C'mon guys, don't take it out on my little bro." It was Gabriel. Yay. Just what we needed. "Hey, Gabe. How ya been? Back at bein a trickster?" I said as I rolled my eyes. I was never a real big fan of Gabe, although he had helped us out on several occasions. He was still a winged dick in my book. "Why I'm fine, Deanna. Thanks for asking, I really feel the love. And yes, I am. What can I say? It's my true calling." he said.

Cas pitched into the small conversation. "You need to put them back in their own universe, Gabriel. Why even bring them here?" We all looked at the radio for an answer. I'd like to know that myself. "Honestly? I figure if Dean can't tell Sammy the truth, then Deanna will. Same with Dean and Samantha. I'm tired of you guys lying to each other all the time. Plus, it's one hell of a way to announce I'm back. Don't ya think?" Sam and Samantha looked at me for answers about what he was talking about. When they realized I wasn't gonna say anthing, Sam looked back at the radio. "What truth?" There was a small pause, like Gabriel was thinking over it. "Sorry bucko, ask your big bro. I've got to go. Trickster things to do. And, you two don't go back until everyone spills their guts. Tootles." The radio cut out and he was gone. God, he was a dick.

Samantha looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. "What is he talking about Deanna?" she said. I couldn't tell them here, not like this. It wouldn't go over well if I just blurted it out. I got up from the bed and decided to do what Dean and I do best, avoid the situation. "I'm gonna take a ride. Be back later." I said. I walked out of the room and got into the Impala. I needed to tell Dean what was going on.

**DEAN'S POV**

I walked over to the shitty bathroom mirror and put the blood stained Blade and my jacket on the sink. I looked into the mirror and saw I was covered in blood. I turned on the water and washed my hands and my face off as best I could. Last time this happened, it took three showers to get all the blood off. I looked back into the mirror, water dripping off my face. All of a sudden, I felt so much anger I couldn't contain it. My eyes flashed black and I punched the mirror out.

The anger had now turned into shittiness. My eyes had now went back to normal and started filling with tears. I hated crying. It made me feel weak, but I couldn't hold them back. "Dad, I'm sorry I disappointed you. I became the one thing we hated most in this god damned world." I said under my breath. I took a deep breath, wiped the tears from my face, and put on a straight face.

I grabbed my things from the sink and walked out of the newly painted red room without looking back. I didn't want to see what I had done to that poor, innocent person the demon was possessing. I walked down the stairs and left the building. I was getting ready to walk across the street when I was stopped by the Impala. Deanna got out with concern on her face. "You lost control. Didn't you?" she said. I wasn't really up for an argument right now. "Thanks for the concern, but I really don't need a lecture from myself right now." I gave her a smirk and walked past her to the driver's side. I threw the Blade and my jacket in the back seat and got into the car. She bent over and looked into the passenger window. "They know we're hiding something from them. You can thank Gabriel for that." she said. Great, that winged dick is back. Add it to the stack of problems I already had.

"Should we tell them?" I said. I didn't even bother to look at Deanna. I knew what she would say.

"Yeah, I think we should. We've hid it from them long enough. We can't be afraid of what they'll think anymore. " she said. She did have a point, I was afraid of what Sam would think though. I nodded in uncertainty and started the engine. She got into the car and we exchanged looks. I drove off and headed for the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAN'S POV**

I drove up to the motel parking lot. The adrenaline from the kill still wasn't out of my system and my hands were still shaking. Sam and Samantha were waiting outside of the room, like they had just caught me trying to sneak back in after a night out on the town. I got out of the car and I knew I was about to hear it from Sam.

"You owe us an explanation about what Gabe was talking about." Sam said. He had his bitch face on, that was all too familiar to me. "C'mon Sammy, not right now. I'm not in the mood. I'm gonna go check out, you're gonna grab the bags from the room, and we're going back to the bunker. Deanna and I will explain everything there. Got it?" I said. I gave him my own bitch face and walked past him.

I walked into the office. A young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at me behind the desk. She couldn't have been more than 19. Not to be a bit of a pedo, but she was pretty attractive. "Checking out, sir?" she said.

"Yes, please." I said. After everything was squared away, I walked back outside to the Impala. Everyone was already crammed into the car, including Cas. I had just noticed he was even here. I got into the driver's side and started the engine.

I could see Sam looking at me in the corner of my eye. "What?" I didn't even bother looking at him. "I thought we agreed not to lie to each other anymore, Dean." he said. I thought back to when we said we wouldn't. That seemed like forever ago now. I pushed it out of my head, "Yeah... well, when have we ever went through on our agreements?" Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window. I drove off and knew this was gonna be an awkward drive.

I put on some Lynard Skynard to lighten the mood. No one was talking and the 16 hours ahead were going to be torture, maybe even worse than Hell. After a few hours, I stopped for some gas and some snacks. No one still had said a word and I was tempted to tell them right then just to spark some conversation. At around 4am Sam and Samantha fell asleep, which took away some of the tension.

Thankfully, they slept the rest of the way. I pulled into the garage of the bunker and parked the car. "Ron... Hermione, wake up. We're here." I said with a smirk. They slowly got up and got out of the car, followed by Cas and Deanna. Sam looked at me, expecting me to tell him then and there. "You got the bags, right? I'm starving." I said. I walked into the bunker with Deanna on my heel. "We can't avoid them forever." she whispered in my ear. I shook away the thought and walked into the kitchen. I felt like a bacon cheeseburger and I knew Deanna felt the same. We didn't have to eat, but it made us feel more human.

I turned on the stove and got everything set up. I got the buns out and was about to lay them out when good 'ole Sammy had to come and make me drop them. "Dude, what the hell? Those were the last buns we had. Now I'm not gonna have any buns." I said with the best puppy dogs I could do. Sam didn't buy it. Bitch face equipped, he said "Cut the crap, Dean. No putting it off anymore. Tell me what the hell is going on with you." I looked at Deanna, who was pulling Samantha into another room to tell her. I let out with a sigh, "You're not gonna like it. I sure as hell don't."

"Dean, you're my brother. I can take it. Now tell me." he said. I looked down at the ground. This is the moment I wanted to avoid at all costs. I looked back up at my baby bro, my eyes black as the Impala. "That's just it Sammy, I don't know how much of me is left." His reaction was just as expected. He took a few steps back from shock and fear. "You- you're not Dean!"

I was scared of what Sam was going to do, just when I heard, "Well, I see I came at a bad time. I'll just come another time then." Crowley said. Sam and I glared at him. He sucked at timing. He turned like he was going to leave when Sam yelled, "Crowley! Get this demon out of Dean, now!" Sam looked back at me with pure hatred in his eyes. I flipped my eyes back to normal. It's the worst thing that he could do. I felt a tear run down my face and wiped it off immediately.

"No can do, Moose. Believe it or not, that is your brother." Crowley said. He had a smile on his face, like this was amusing to him. If the roles were reversed, I'd probably find it amusing myself. Sam looked at Crowley, then back at me. I smiled at him the best I could to convince him it was me. "No, that's not gonna do." he said.

He reached on top of a cabinet, that I couldn't have reached. I really hated how damn tall he was sometimes. He came back with a pair of demon handcuffs from the dungeon. He pulled Crowley next to me and put the cuffs on us. "Oh c'mon dude. Really?" I said. I rolled my eyes and tried to get them off, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to. Of course Crowley had to chip in. "Squirrel is right Moose. This is a tad dramatic, no?" he said.

God, I hated it when he called me squirrel. I rolled my eyes and made sure he could see it. Then, Cas walked in just in time. "Sam, what are you doing?" Sam looked at him then back at us. "You knew Cas, you knew that wasn't Dean!" He pointed at me angrily. Last time I saw him like this, he didn't have a soul. "Sam, that is Dean." Cas said. I gave him another reassuring smile that I'm sure he's seen a million times.

"That's not possible." he looks at Crowley, "How is that possible?" I looked at Crowley too. He had told me the story already but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again. Crowley sighed, "Cain tried to take his own life with the Blade before. The mark wouldn't let him go, though. The combination of the mark and the First Blade brought him back as a demon, a very powerful one at that. It was just a bedtime story to demons though. No one thought it was true, until I tried it with Dean." I thought Sam was pissed before but now, "You're telling me, that this is your fault?" I thought Sam was going to kill him right there. Crowley just shrugged.

I had to attempt to defuse the situation the best I could. "Can you let me out now, please?" Sam looked at me and left the room. Leaving me chained to Crowley. Believe it or not, that went better than I thought it would. Cas walked over and unlocked my handcuff. "Thanks, Cas." I walked a couple steps out of the kitchen and thought about what had just happened. I could hear Crowley and Cas still in the kitchen.

I could hear Cas start to walk out when I heard, "Oh Castiel, woo hoo. Forget something?" from Crowley. I could tell Cas stopped in his footsteps. "Yes, I did." From what I could tell, Cas turned around and punched the shit out of Crowley's nose. That made me smile. "Ow, that actually hurt Cassie. Bollocks, I just had this suit tailored." Cas walked out of the room, our eyes met, and I silently thanked him. He nodded in acceptance and walked off.

I ran into the library to see if I could find Sam cooling off, but instead I found Deanna with a scotch in her hand. I poured myself a drink and sat across from her. We sat there for hours not saying anything and thinking, until I broke the silence. "So, how'd it go with you?" I said. She looked at me like I was a dumb ass. "How do you think it went? She told me she wanted nothing to do with me and ran off." She drank the rest of her scotch and stands up, putting her jacket on. "I'm gonna go to a bar, and maybe drink it. You coming?" I shook my head and took a sip of my scotch. I needed to think and couldn't do it at a bar, not now. Looks like we weren't completely the same person after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**DEANNA'S POV**

I walked into the garage to find the Impala gone. Looks like Sam and Samantha took off in it. I grabbed the keys to Dorothy's motorcycle, I always wanted to take it for a spin and this was a perfect time to. I got on it and started the engine. I left the garage and drove for about 20 minutes to the nearest bar. It was now 10:30 at night and the bar was busy. I walked in the bar and instantly grabbed the attention of all the guys in the joint. I had the habit of doing that, which made it easy to hustle in pool.

I walked over to the bar and ordered 15 shots. I told Dean I was going to drink the bar and I meant it. The bartender was actually very cute. Obviously worked out, sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He puts the drinks on the bar and I instantly knock back 6 of them. "What's your name?" I said with my best flirtatious smile I could put on. He smiled back at me and blushed a little. "Name's Liam." he said.

Can't Find My Way Home by Blind Faith was playing so loud I could barely hear him. "Pretty name. I'm Deanna." I gave him another smile as I put the rim of the shot glass to my lips and drank it. I drank the rest and ordered 10 more. He puts the drinks on the bartop. "Excuse me Liam, while I do something stupid." I climb on top of the bartop and down a shot. "Listen up! Any of you guys think you're man enough to beat me in a drinking contest? Two hundred dollars says none of you got the balls." I waved the stack of money in the air to taunt them.

One big ass dude steps forward with a smirk. He looked about 250 with tattoo sleeves and a bald head. I walked up to him and looked up at his face with a smirk of my own. "Hope your tolerance is as big as your head." His smirk just got bigger and he let out a chuckle. We sat across from each other at a table and Liam placed a row of shots in front of each of us.

One after another we took our shots. "Only two left. You don't look so good big guy?" I said with a smile. He was swaying back and forth in his chair and could barely keep his eyes open. He disappointed me. "Shame." I gave his chair a good kick under the table and he fell backwards onto the floor, passed out. I put the last two remaining shots to my lips and drank them. The crowd around me was cheering but I just ignored them. I bent over the passed out guy and took out his wallet. He had about 300 dollars in his wallet, which was perfect.

I walked back over to the table and drank his remaining shots. I was actually starting to feel a bit drunk and decided to call it a night. I put on my jacket, paid for my drinks, and headed to the door. I looked back to see Liam glaring at me, so I winked at him before I walked out. "Maybe next time, handsome." I said to myself as I got on the bike. I looked on my phone, I was there longer than I thought. 1:38 it said. I put it back in my jacket pocket and started the engine. I took off towards the bunker.

The drive back was shorter than I thought and I was there before I knew it. I turned off the bike and got off. I walked towards the door to the bunker and was meeted by Dean leaving. "Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" I asked him. At this point, I could barely walk to the door. "Going to get some more hunter's helper. You look like shit." he said as he passed me. He had the biggest smirk on his face. "Oh, why thank you. Bite me." I finally reached the door and I heard the motor to the bike come to life.

I decided to see what Cas was doing. I walk into the library to find him reading a book, which was very odd. "Whatcha readin?" I said as I walked over to him. He didn't even bother to look up. "I found it in Sam's room. It's called Game of Thrones? It's a very interesting book. I find it very similar to Heaven... just less fornication" he said. He looked like he was already in the middle of the book. Damn, angels read fast.

The Mark was really stinging and I needed to let out some anger. I took the book from Cas's hands and put it on the table. I sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around him. Cas being Cas, he blushed and got all awkward, "Um... Deanna what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away, "Deanna, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Cas, you're grace is dwindling as we speak right?" he nodded with those wide, baby blue eyes staring back at me. "Well, I think you deserve some fun. Plus, I'm very drunk... which usually results in something stupid. You're gonna be that something stupid, Cas." I leaned back in and kissed him. This time, he didn't pull away. He was actually a great kisser.

He stood up with me still wrapped around his waist. He walked us into a bedroom without looking up. He laid me on the bed and I started taking off his many layers. I managed to get his shirt off without taking off his tie. He smiled at me while I pulled him in by his tie and kissed him. Then, it was my turn. He slowly took of my jacket and my tank top. Luckily, I was wearing my lace Victoria's Secret set.

I slowly undid his pants and pulled them off. He was on top of me and kissing me. His tongue pushed past my teeth and I did the same. He had learned quite a bit from the pizza man, that's for sure. He sat me up, unhooked my bra, and threw it across the room. He was on top of me again but went down and took off my pants and panties. I did the same to him. Suddenly, we were moving as one. His hands were running all over my skin. My hands were running through his hair and it was amazing.

I lost time of how long we were at it. He finally released and we laid there for several minutes. There were no words. He was so amazing. The moment was interrupted when we heard the bunker door open. We got dressed as fast as we could. At that moment, I realized where we were. We were in Dean's room. Oh my god, he's gonna kill us. I thought to myself as we ran out of the room. We got to the library just as Dean walked in.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, and Cas was doing the same. "Dean, you're back. That was fast." I said as calmy as possible. He looked confused, "Not really, I was gone about 45 minutes?" he said as he was glaring at us. He put the bag down on the table and walked towards us, glaring us down as he did. "You two had sex! I know that look anywhere."

Cas and I exchanged guilty looks. "Well, where'd you two do it?" Dean said. Cas and I exchanged more looks. Dean got wide eyed and almost red. "Did you two have sex in my room?" he said so calmly it was scary. "I am sorry, Dean. I didn't real-" Cas was interrupted by Dean sticking his hand up to silence him. "I'm gonna be sick. I'm going to need a new mattress. Oh my god. Why not Sam's room, huh? C'mon you two! Excuse me while I go pour holy water on my face." he ran off, hands in the air, and cussing under his breath.

Cas and I looked at each other and started laughing. "Looks like we got busted." I said as best as I could while laughing so hard. I sat down in a chair and Cas walks over and pours me a scotch. He brings it to me and sits beside me. Just then, Sam and Samantha walk in the room. "You're back." I said as I stood up. I hated Samantha being mad at me. "I'm gonna go find Dean." said Sam as he walked off. "He should be in his room, stripping his bed." I yelled at him with a small smile.

"I'm going to go see how Crowley is doing." Cas said as he got up. He left the room and it was just me and Samantha. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're still my big sister and I could never hate you. I know we don't say this enough but, I love you." she said. I didn't have words. I just walked towards her and hugged her. I could feel a tear running down her face and my eyes got foggy with tears of my own. "There's got to be a way to fix this, and we're gonna find it. We always do." she muttered in my ear.

We released from the hug when Sam and Dean walked in the room."Everything good with you two?" I said. They both nodded and I could tell they had been crying as well. "Well, it is about time. Jeez, was that so hard?" Gabriel was in the room. Great. We all glared at him but me and Dean flashed our black eyes at him. "Okay, I get it. Not a big fan of the Trickster. Do you two want to go home or what?" We all exchanged looks and Cas came back in the room.

Did we want to go home? We could get things done faster if we stayed together. But, then again, this isn't our universe. Samantha and I looked at each other and agreed on an answer with a look. "We want to go back." I said. "Well, say your goodbyes." Gabe said. I walked over to Cas and gave him a big kiss. I could hear Sam whisper to Dean, "Um... when the hell did that happen?" Then I could hear Dean say, "Just don't ask, man." I smiled while still kissing him.

In my universe, I'd definitely have to do this again with my Cas. We finished and I looked at Samantha who was hugging Sam and Dean. When we said our goodbyes, we looked back at Gabriel. He did his weird eyebrow thing and snapped his fingers. We were back in Atlanta, outside the warehouse. I looked at Samantha, "Well, add that to the list of different universes we've been to." She started laughing.

Samantha peeked inside the warehouse and the vamps were gone. We'd track them down later. Right now we needed to go back to the bunker. We got in the Impala and started to drive. Samantha looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "What?" I said. She started laughing. "So what was that with Cas?" she said. I rolled my eyes. She's never gonna let me live this down.


	6. Chapter 6

**DEAN'S POV**

After Gabe sent Deanna and Samantha home, he gave us a cell phone where we could call them anytime we wanted. I'm sure Cas would use it more than us. I was sitting in the library and drinking some scotch. Cas came over to talk and I knew he wouldn't let it go. "Not too close. I don't want any of your sex musk anywhere near me." I formed a smirk but Cas still seemed down. "I am sorry, Dean. I didn't know we were in your room until it was too late." he said. I took another sip from the scotch. "I don't need the details, Cas. God no... it's fine. I needed a new mattress anyways." I smiled and drank the rest of my drink.

Sam came in and sat down across from us. "So you gonna tell me what happened with Deanna?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Cas. "You wanna tell 'em?" Cas looked at me, then at Sam, wide eyed as ever. "We... fornicated..." I nodded my head and poured myself another drink.

Sam glared at Cas. There was a long, awkward silence. "Cas... do you realize how disgusting that is?" Sam looked at me. Cas was about to say something, but Sam put his hand up to silence him, and left the room.

"Well, I feel somehow violated. I'm gonna go take a shower." I downed my scotch and left Cas sitting there. I'm sure he felt like shit, but he had that feeling a lot. I needed a long, hot shower after today.

I undressed and turned the water as hot as I could stand it. I stood there, for I don't know how long. The water felt amazing. I made a mental list of all the problems we had, at the moment. There was me being a demon, check. Cas's grace is fading away, check. We've got Crowley locked in the dungeon, again. We still haven't figured out a way to unlock Heaven. Damn, we had a lot of problems.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Mark. It was doing something it had never done before. It was turning black? Great, add that to the ever-growing list of problems. The pain was overwhelming. I fell to my knees and held it as hard as I could. I wanted it to stop so bad.

I could feel my eyes flip to black. I couldn't control them. Somehow, the pain was getting worse. I started screaming in agony. "Dean! Dean, what's going on?" I could faintly hear Sam banging on the other side of the door.

The pain wouldn't stop. It felt like I was back in Hell. Suddenly, I couldn't control my body. My body picked itself off the ground and walked to the mirror, the thing staring back at me... wasn't me. The black eyes were glaring at me, a smile grew across my face that was almost evil.

The water was still running, steam was filling up the room. My hand slowly went across the mirror. I was trapped inside my mind and I didn't know what the hell was happening. "Hello, Dean. I know your wondering what is happening. I'm you, just the part that you choose to ignore. You're a demon now, Dean. And with me, you're sure as hell gonna act like it." my voice was cold with no emotion.

This was the new part of me that I tried so hard to hide from Sammy. The part of me that only saw the light of day when I lost control. I was screaming, trying to take my body back. I didn't want anything to happen to Sam or Cas. It was like I was being possessed... by me. I was struggling the most I could. Then, it was black.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, still in the bathroom. The water was still running, but it was cold. I stood up and looked at the mirror. It was smashed in a million pieces. I looked down and I had my clothes on. My hair was dry too. How long had I been out? Oh god, what did I do?

I turned off the water and walked over to the door. It was smashed, just like the mirror. Like it had been kicked in from the inside. I walked through it and a few pieces left hanging, fell to the floor. "Sam! Sammy!" I yelled.

If I had done something to Sammy, I don't know what I would do. I didn't hear anything. I walked through the hallway. I turned the corner and noticed a hammer stuck in the wall. "What the hell?" I said as I forced it out.

I walked a few more steps, before I sensed something behind me. I swung around and barely dodged the butt of a shotgun. I looked at my attacker, it was Sammy? "What the hell, dude?!" I yelled.

He tried to hit me with it again, but I dodged it and punched him in the face with enough force to where I could grab the gun from him. I held the gun with the barrel to the ground. "What the hell is your problem? God, calm down!" He looked at me, obviously as confused as I was. "Dean, is that you?" he said while holding his bloody nose.

"No, I'm Taylor Swift. Can you tell me what the hell happened?" I said. When I got a better look at Sammy, he was pretty beat up. A cracked lip, a black eye, and a big gash on his forehead. "Wha- you don't remember?"

I shook my head and held up the hammer. "Did you get aggravated hanging something up? Maybe it was that 'Hang in there, Kitty' poster." I said with a grin. He really looked confused, with a mix of relief. He shot me his bitch face and walked into the library.

I followed him into the library and sat down across from him. "What do you remember, Dean?" he said with obvious curiosity. I tried to think back. It was a little foggy, but all-in-all, I could remember. "I was taking a shower, clearing my head. Then the Mark started turning black and this... this pain started. It was worse than the pain I experienced in Hell, Sammy. But uh, then I couldn't control my own body. I fought and fought but... I blacked out. Sammy, what did I do?" As I said this, Sammy's expression deepened.

"Well, I heard you screaming in the bathroom so I tried to get in. The door wouldn't budge though... Cas couldn't get it open either. Then I heard you on the other side of the door, you sounded like you... but you didn't. It seems you couldn't get it open either, so the next thing I know, you're busting down the door with a hammer. When I saw you, your eyes were black. You, uh, tried to hit me with it. Lucky Cas was there, we managed to get you in the dungeon. We let Crowley go to make room, he of course, vanished. Seems even he was scared of you like that. Cas left shortly after, and left me alone with you. Then I guess you used your Knight of Hell mojo, cause you broke free. Pretty much chased me around the bunker trying to kill me. I barely dodged a couple of times. That's where I got these." He pointed to his face and continued, "You were beating me pretty bad, then you stopped. Said something along the lines of Dean's waking up, catch ya later. It was pretty damn scary." He finished.

I couldn't believe I could hurt Sammy. What if it happens again and the demon side of me succeeds? "We need to find Cain. Now." I said and got up. Unfortunately, the spell we did to find him last time, was a once in a lifetime thing. I had to find him some other way, and I'm pretty sure Crowley knew how. I grabbed all the things to summon him and made the sigil. I got everything set up.

Just when I was about to say the incantation, Sam walked in. "So, I called Samantha. Same thing happened with Deanna. They've had no luck finding Cain." he said. I nodded my head and continued with the summoning spell. "Et ad congregandum...eos coram me." I said and threw the match in.

We waited anxiously a few seconds. "Hello, boys. I see Dean's back to normal... for the moment. I bet you summoned me here to see if I knew anything about Cain. Well, I don't.. now adios." He turned to leave but I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. I flung him against the wall with just a thought.

"Ya see, that's not gonna work. I know you know something. I'm stronger than you, Crowley. I can hold you there all day." I said. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, I may know a trick. You see, you're a Knight of Hell, Dean. Cain's essentially, the boss of you. And every employee has a direct like to the boss."

Sam and I exchanged looks. I looked back at Crowley. "So your saying I could get Cain here?" Crowley nodded his head and I let him down. He fell to his feet and straightened his suit. "Now, if that's all, I'll be leaving now. Hope it works out, for Moose's sake." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Sammy and I walked back to the library. "So what? You kinda like, pray to him... or what?" Sam said. I shrugged and poured myself a drink. We sat and just thought for about 45 minutes. Then, there was a knock on the door.

Sam and I looked at each other. I ran up the stairs and opened the door. "You rang?" Cain said as he walks in. I was stunned he was here. "How'd you know?"

I said. We walked down the stairs and back into the library.

Sam stood up, he was as confused as I was. "The Mark. It's like a beacon when you want it to be. Now, why did you want to see me?" he sat down and took a sip of my scotch I had poured. I needed to tell him, I was scared of what his answer was going to be when I told him though. "Something's happening to me. I- I lose control and I can't control what I do. It's like I'm being possessed by another part of me. The part I don't want to be." I said as I'm glaring at Cain.

He stands up and looks me up and down. "You're true demon side is trying to take over. The part that makes you, you is what is in control right now. But, if the other side of you get's strong enough, you won't be. You are ignoring your true self, Dean. By doing that, you've made it into it's own sort of personality. You need to accept it as you. The demon side of you and the you part of you can coexist, but only if accept it. If you don't, the demon will completely take over and the remaining soul you have left, will extinguish."

I was right. I didn't like his answer. "But if I do this, I won't be all me anymore." I said as I felt Sam glaring at me. He was worried, like always. "No, you won't be all you. You'll be in control though, which is sure as a hell lot better than trying to kill your brother." he said. I looked at Sam and he looked at me.

"Could I talk to you alone, Dean?" Cain said as he took a few steps to look around. I nodded at Sam and he left the room. "What is it?" I said. He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Remember when I gave you the Mark? I told you I would call on you to use the Blade on me. Well, I'm calling on you."

I was completely shocked. I would have never guessed he would actually be asking this of me. He could tell I was having doubts. "You kill me and it'll keep the Mark satisfied for quite a while. It will also keep your demon side at bay. Please, Dean. Abaddon is dead and I'm tired. I've lived a long time on this cursed planet. I've seen a lot of things, and I just want it to end."

I nodded and grabbed the First Blade from my room. With everything going on, I hadn't noticed the Mark was stinging for a kill. I walked back in to see him smiling. I smiled back and walked up to him. "Thank you." he said. I nodded again and plunged the Blade into his gut. He fell to the ground, dead. Surprisingly, I didn't lose control.

Sam ran in when he heard what was happening. "Dean?" I walked over to the table and grabbed a towel. I wiped the blood off the Blade and walked to put it in it's rightful place in my room. Sam followed, "Don't worry. He asked for it, literally."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "I suppose you want me to go bury him?" I laid on my bed and put my headphones on. "It's your turn to clean up. I did it last time." He rolled his eyes and left the room. I put on Bon Jovi and closed my eyes. I needed to think about what Cain had just told me.


	8. Chapter 8

**DEANNA'S POV**

I formed some pros and cons about accepting who I really was. Pro: No more trying to kill Samantha. That was a biggie. Con: I won't be me anymore, I'll be someone different. Cain said that if I didn't, it would completely take over. I had no idea how much time I had until it took over again, and for how long. I realized that I had to. Before I changed forever, I wanted to have one hell of a night.

I changed my clothes, considering I was in sweats and a t-shirt. I put on my dark red crop top and my favorite pair of black skinny jeans. I dug through my tiny, but overfilled closet and pulled out my new black combat boots I had picked up a while ago. This was my last night as my true self, and I was damned if I wasn't going out with a bang. I almost never curled my hair, but I thought what the hell. While I was trying not to burn myself, I yelled at Samantha to get ready.

I had to wait 45 minutes for Sam to hurry her ass up. I'm sure Lady Gaga got ready faster than her. Once she finally surfaced, I was able to get a good look of what she was wearing. Sam was much more Hilary Clinton with her fashion. She had a black and grey plaid shirt on with light faded jeans and combat boots. Honestly, as a big sister, I felt I needed to slut her up a bit. At first Sam objected, but I didn't giver her much of a choice. I unbuttoned a few buttons and grabbed a pair of scissors. Few minutes later, she blossomed into the hot chick I new was deep, deep down in there.

We got in the Impala and drove to the nearest bar. Once we had finally made our way through the crowd, we found some seats at the bar. It was absolutely packed because of the time. When the bartender came over, it was the same guy I had in the other universe. Unfortunately, it was a different Liam so he had no idea who I was. I was intended to change that by the end of the night. "What can I get you ladies?" Liam said as he walked over to us.

Sam was so distracted by the size of the crowd, she didn't even hear him. "We'll take twenty vodka shots, please." I put on a smile and elbowed her in the gut. He looked at me wide eyed, obviously thinking that it was a lot of drinks just for the two of us. I continued a smile and he finally got started on the drinks.

He walked away and Samantha glared at me with fire in her eyes. "What the hell was that for? That hurt!" I ignored her tone and spoke back with a calm, soothing voice. "We're here to have fun. Stop acting like a child." She rolled her eyes and looked back at the crowd. Damn, she was a real party pooper.

Liam came back with our shots and I got to work. "Liam, right?" I had my best flirty smile on. I downed a shot while keeping my eyes focused on him. "Yeah? How'd you know?" I laughed at the memory and took another shot. "I don't know. Maybe we met in another life."

He looked confused at my answer, but he was also intrigued. Hook, line, and sinker. I thought to myself as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go... somewhere." Way to ruin the moment, Sammi. My sister could sneak behind demons and monsters of any kind without being detected, but she could not be discreet to save her life.

She left me and Liam alone at the bar and took a few shots with her. "Sorry about my sister. She can be a bit... tricky." I smiled while looking at my sister try to maneuver her way through the crowd of drunk, sweaty guys. I laughed and took another shot. "It's fine. So, you know my name... I don't know yours. Seems a bit unfair." He smiled and it lit up the room.

I told him my name and we talked for a good thirty minutes. I had finished my drinks a little bit ago and the rest of the people in the bar were not happy with him. Eventually, he had to pull himself away to actually do his job. I was enjoying a free beer and thinking of the night ahead, when I felt a gust of air beside me.

"How was your time in the alternate universe?" I almost spit out my beer, he scared me so much. How did he pop in anyways? They must've found a way to get their wings back. "God dammit, Cas! Don't do that! How are you even here? You get all your mojo back?" As always, he gave me his apologetic puppy eyes.

"Yes, I had some time to kill while you were away. It was a very long and sacrificial process. We are also close to finding a way to open Heaven's doors again." I made my 'good for you' face and took a sip of my beer. One mistake with Cas was enough for me for a while. "So, what are you doing here?"

His usual scowl intensified. I knew what he was going to say when I saw his face. "I was concerned. I heard what happened with Samantha. Why didn't you call me?" he said while staring at me. I did not feel like having a heart- to-heart with Cas right now. I ignored him for the longest I could, but his puppy dog eyes got the best of me. "Because Cas, whenever you try to help me... you always get screwed... and not in the good way." It took him a few seconds, but he finally got what I was saying.

"If you want me to leave you alone, I will do what you wish. I must tell you though, my grace is depleting and I do not have much more time." I looked at him and I could feel a tear coming. I pushed it down and took a sip of my beer. Cas could not get involved with this, for his sake. His lowering grace was no match for demon me. "Alright then. Call if you need anything." he said. I could tell he was disappointed, but it had to be done for the time being. I nodded and took the final sip from my beer.

I felt another gust of wind, and I knew he was gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What did I just do? I thought. Cas was my closest friend... that I occasionally slept with. I didn't want to push him away at the final bell. I was already regretting it, then Liam came back over. "Where'd the guy go?" I jumped a little at his sudden appearance. I looked around with a clueless look on my face. "What guy?" I said. He cocked his head back in confusion. I was doing that a lot to him. "The guy in the trench coat? You were just-" he stopped and looked down at the arm. "What is that?"

I followed his gaze to my right arm. The Mark was growing more and more black every passing second. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. I jumped off the bar stool and ran to the bathroom as fast as my feet could carry me. I slammed the door, locked it, and tore the door handle off. I didn't want to hurt anybody under any circumstances.

Once again, the pain started and was worse than last time. I walked over to the mirror just in time to see my eyes turn black. Great, here we go again. I thought to myself. I was gasping for air. My lungs felt like I was breathing in fire with every breath. Then, I stopped. My body relaxed itself and it wasn't me anymore.

My body smiled and headed to the door. The bitch side of myself stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the door handle. "Silly, silly Deanna. You've been thinking like a human for too long." My hand comes up just above my waist and the door flies off the hendges. I could hear people screaming. "Now, I think it's time you go night night for a while." No! NO! I couldn't let this happen! I couldn't! Then, all I could see was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**DEAN'S POV**

I was starting to come to. I could hear crickets and some owls in the distance. Traces of the pain still remained, so I clutched my hand to the ground. The rough, tall grass crumbled in my hand. I could tell I was in a field of some kind. I finally brought myself to open my eyes. I couldn't remember a thing, and my head hurt like a bitch.

I slowly stood up and looked around. I was in a field, but I couldn't see a hint of civilization. I looked down at my clothes. They were covered in dried blood. "Whoa, it's like senior year all over again. All that's missing is an unconscious naked chick... minus the blood." I mutter to myself and grin. I pick a direction and start walking. The more I walked, the worst my thoughts got. _What if I killed everyone? What if I hurt Sammy? How long had I been out?_

I looked for both my phone and my spare one. No luck, of course. Why would I have luck now? I lost track of how long I had been walking. I hoped to that no good dick, God, that Sam was perfectly fine. The sun was coming up when I finally found an old gas station. _What the hell?_ I thought. It was the same gas station I found when I was sprung from Hell?

"Deja vu." I said and walked to the door. I knocked to see if anyone was there. When no one answered, I used my fist and punched out the glass. I reached through the broken window and turned the door handle. I walked in and went straight for the newspaper. "July? I've been out for two months?"

I couldn't believe it! How did the demon stay in control for two whole months?! I threw the paper down and punched the wall. When I pulled my fist back, there was a hole in the concrete wall. I took a few deep breaths and relaxed. I walked over to the cash register and took what little cash was in it. Lucky me, the same payphone I used to call Bobby six years ago was still there.

I ran out and picked up the phone. I put the quarter in and dialed the number. 1-865-369-7535. The tone rang twice before the other line picked up. "Hello?" Oh thank God, he was alive. "Sammy? Sammy, listen I'm-" The line went dead. Why'd he hang up?

I put another quarter in and tried again. This time, the line only rang once. "Listen you son of a bitch, you call here again and I'll hunt you down myself. Just because you look like my brother, doesn't mean I won't hesitate." The line went dead again. Dammit, if Sam sees me he'll shoot first and ask questions later. I need to figure out a way for him to listen.

The lack of money the gas station had was serious. That was the last quarter. When I was here last time, I hotwired one of the old cars that was here. I was relieved to see the other one was still sitting in the same spot, just waiting to be stolen.

It took some work, but I finally got it started. _First, I need some new clothes._ I thought. Sam seeing me covered in blood from head to toe won't do me any favors. I turned on the radio and flipped through the stations. I landed on one that sounded interesting.

"Meteorologists are baffled by the sudden spike in electrical storms. There have been five different ones in the last four days and the public is growing concerned for the dried crops. Experts have speculated that the rain will return soon. The drought may be over sooner than later.

In other news, recent mass cattle deaths have sparked rumors of a disease spreading fast throughout local farms. Veterinarians urge to keep a watchful eye on all livestock."

Demon omens? Are those from me? If it's true then that meant I've been here for four days. I wonder why I came back here?

I drove for a couple hours until I reached a small JCPenny. I walked inside and everyone in the store looked at me with fearful eyes. I was just hoping they wouldn't call the cops until I bought my damn clothes. I skimmed the men's clothes section and decided on a black t-shirt, some boxer briefs, and a pair of faded jeans. It was summer, so there was no need for my usual layers.

I walked up to the counter with the most innocent look I could come up with. The cashier wouldn't look me in the eyes. I'm pretty sure she thought I was gonna pull a gun on her at any second. She scanned my clothes and put them in a bag. "Will this be all, sir?" her voice was so quiet, I could barely make out what she was saying.

Once everything was squared away, I Road Runnered myself out of there. I did not feel like dealing with cops at all today. _Now, for the fact that I need to wash all this blood off._ Where was I going to get cleaned off? I used the last of my cash at the store.

My expression saddened when I realized my only option. The stupidest thing I could ever do. Now I've done some stupid shit in my time, but this, was by **far** the worst. What choice did I have though? I don't exactly have a lot of friends to call. But to do this, again, I don't know...

I was driving in the direction of my desperate last option. My head was saying keep going, but my heart was saying turn back now. Before I could actually decide anything, I pulled up across the street from the house.

It hadn't changed since I last saw it. The blue outside of the house and the white window shutters neatly decorated with hanging flowers. The hedges just tall enough to see above and the white pick up truck parked in the driveway. Damn this house brought back some great memories. Memories which I had to forget.

Everything in me was screaming don't get them involved, but I had no one else to turn to. I hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked. Screw it, this is too much. I turned around to leave, but before I could the door opened.

"May I help you?" Gosh she was more beautiful than ever. Her brown hair neatly tucked behind her ear and her brown eyes made me almost tear up at the sight. "Uh... nevermind. This was a mistake." I turned around to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"Dean?" she said, almost in tears. How did she even remember who I was? I turned around and looked her in those eyes that made me want to melt. "Hey, Lisa."


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't tell what she was thinking, her face was frozen in a look I couldn't recognize. How did she even remember who I was? I thought Cas took away her memories Total Recall style? "Why are you here, Dean?" I looked down at my clothes, then back at her. "I'm sorry. Coming here was the last thing I wanted to do. I can't go back to Sam, at least not right now. I need to get cleaned off and I was nearby."

I rarely use them, but I pulled out my puppy dog eyes. They weren't near as good as Sammy's, but they always did the trick. She smiled and opened the door wider. I smiled back while I let out a sigh of relief. When I walked in, I saw the place hadn't changed. My desk was gone, but that was the only difference.

"Lisa, how do you even recognize me?" She looked at me and grinned. "Castiel thought you would stop by. I needed my memories in case you did. What, exactly happened?"

I shook my head and looked down at my clothes again. "I have no clue." She nodded and gestured upstairs to the shower. I walked up the stairs but stopped half way. "Where's Ben?"

She had made herself comfy on the couch with a book. "He's out with friends. He'll be home late." I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I looked like Michael Myers. I stripped down and got in the shower. As the warm water streamed down my body, I thought. Somehow I knew that demon me had had all his fun he had wanted. I knew he wouldn't show up again any time soon, which was relieving as hell.

I was surprised to see my shampoo and body wash I used sitting in the shower. They must have been Ben's. Once I got all the blood I could off, I got out. It felt great being back here. The thought of leaving, once again, really bothered me. I knew I didn't have a choice though.

_Shit, forgot my clothes in the car._ I wrapped the towel around my waist and peeked my head out the door, "Hey Lisa! Can you run out to the car and get my clothes?" I heard her laugh at my ignorance, "Yeah, I'll be up in a sec." I heard the front door open and close. I anxiously waited to get my clothes on.

A few seconds passed until I heard her walk up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door with the clothes in hand. "Here." I opened the door all the way and reached for the clothes. Our hands touched and we looked in each other's eyes. I swallowed and raised my eyebrows. I knew what was about to happen, and she did too.

I dropped the clothes and pinned her against the wall. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. Kissing her again felt so right. It was obvious she missed me just as much as I missed her. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I took us into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. We had some time to make up for.

I took her shirt and pants off. She, in return, took off my towel. I hadn't even noticed I was still dripping wet. We both smiled at the realization we should move this party into the shower. She runs for the bathroom, laughing, and I run after her.

We got in the shower and just as I'm about to turn the water on, I hear from downstairs, "Mom, I'm home. Where are you?" We both stop and gasp at the fact Ben was home early. She runs back to the bedroom to get dressed and I pick up my clothes off the floor. I hear Ben coming up the stairs and I silently close the door.

"Mom?" Ben says. I hear a thud and realize she must've fallen trying to put her pants back on. I laugh but hold my breath, it was louder than intended. I hear Ben stop and turn around. Shit. I thought. I heard a knock on the door. "Mom?"

Lisa thought locks on the doors were a bad idea so Ben could walk in whenever he wanted. I had the rest of my clothes on and was putting on my shirt, when Ben barged in. "What the hell?" he said. I put on my shirt, smiled, and waved. "Uh... hey, Ben." His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

It was getting awkward, so I cleared my throat. Finally, Lisa runs in. "So, Ben's home early." I said. Jeez, it took her long enough. Ben looked at her with disgust on his face. "Did I just-?" I knew I would get in trouble for saying this, but I did anyway. "Cockblock? Yeah, ya did." They both looked at me and Lisa gave me 'the look,' so I instantly shut my mouth.

"Okay, I think we all need to sit down and talk." Lisa said while guiding Ben downstairs. I followed and sat down on the couch. Ben sat next to me and Lisa stood in front of us. I knew she was gonna have a time getting out of this. "How was the car show, honey?"

I looked at Ben, "You go to car shows now? What kind?" He looked at me and I could see the confusion on his face. I was starting to get the sense Cas didn't give him his memories back like he did to Lisa. I straightened my face and looked back at Lisa. _Great, so he thinks I'm just a random guy. He should now his mom wouldn't do something like that... well now anyway. _I thought to myself._  
_

Ben sure had grown. He was almost as tall as me and he had started styling his hair like mine. He was sixteen now, and he reminded me all too much of myself when I was his age.

He looked back at Lisa, "Mom, what's going on?" I sat there awkwardly, waiting to see what she was going to say. "Um..." she looked at me, "Dean, help me out." I cocked my head and shrugged. We've never had to explain ourselves to Ben.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I had an idea. I had no clue if it would actually work. I concentrated on Ben getting his memories back and snapped my fingers. Lisa looked at me like I was stupid, but Ben had a blank look on his face.

I waved my hand in front of his face. Finally, he snapped out of it and looked at me. "Dean?" he said. Lisa and I exchanged looks. He lunged forward and hugged me the tightest he ever had. I was kinda surprised it actually worked. I hugged him back and smiled at Lisa.

Once all the greetings and catching up was done, Lisa looked at me strange. "Dean, can I see you in the kitchen please?" Uh oh. I had the sense I was in trouble. We walked in the kitchen while Ben stayed in the living room. "How the hell did you do that? What exactly has happened in the years you've been gone, Dean?"

I didn't want to tell her, but she wasn't giving me much of a choice. I opened my mouth to speak, but all of a sudden I was thrown across the room and pinned to the wall. "Dean!" Lisa yelled. She started to run to me before she was pinned against the wall herself.

The force was getting stronger around my ribs. I could feel them slowly start to break. I screamed in agony and looked over to see Crowley walk in with Ben at his side. "Crowley, you son of a bitch, don't you touch them or I swear to God!"

"You've been here what, two hours? Now look what's happened. You don't learn your lesson, do you Dean?" I knew I was more powerful than him, but he could hurt Lisa and Ben if I did anything. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Dean, I'm not going to hurt them." He waved his hand and Lisa fell to her feet. Ben ran to her to check on her. "I just want to talk. That's all. It is you, isn't it?"

I nodded as I could feel a rib snap. Crowley waved his hand again and I fell to my knees. I stood up and flashed my black eyes at him, "What in the hell are you doing here?" My eyes went back to green as I looked at Lisa and Ben. They were terrified... of me.

"Listen Squirrel, we need to get rid of your other persona. Sooner rather than later." I looked at Crowley with a confused look. "Why do you want to help me?"

He looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "Your physco self is running against me for office. I hate to admit it, but he's winning. I don't want that to happen, and I'm sure neither do you." He paused and looked at me strange. "The blood on your clothes was part of a ritual you did a couple of days ago. To make demon you more powerful. Virtually unstoppable. He's still got a couple stops to do before the ritual is complete. We need to hurry."

I looked back at Lisa and Ben then back to Crowley. "Fine. Do whatever. I just want him gone. I hate blacking out and hurting people."


	11. Chapter 11

**DEANNA'S POV**

I said my goodbyes to Lisa and Ben. Crowley and I transported back to the field where I woke up. He said we needed to find ground zero. "Crowley, this isn't going to work. I could've been anywhere." He just shook his head at my comment. He bent down and picked up some soil, like some Native American shit. "This way." he said. He started walking to the east and I hesitantly followed.

We walked about forty-five minutes until we came to a clearing in the woods. There was dead, rotting corpses everywhere. The creepy thing was, they were demons. I could tell by the unbearable stench of sulfur. "These demons just let me kill them?" I said as I looked around. There was a sigil carved into the dirt at the dead center. "Yes, well, there's a benefit of having an army of demons doing whatever your heart desires. I should know." he said with a smirk.

I walked around the carving of the pentagram. There were symbols that I didn't recognize carved around it. "What exactly does the ritual do?" I looked at Crowley, who was staring at me. "Since Gabriel sent you to the alternate universe, there's now a slight tear in the vale. Bitch you, is trying to make that tear bigger. If Dean is doing the same thing on the other side, the end result will be you two become one. Since Dean's body is physically stronger, most likely you'll both be in his body. Since you two are practically the same person, you'll become obsolete. But your powers will be combined and nothing will be able to contain you. Not even Lucifer's cage."

I stood in shock for several minutes. _Damn, bitch me is really... a bitch._ I thought. I walked over and used my foot to make cut in the drawing on the ground. "How do we stop it?" I said to Crowley. He looked around at the bodies, then we made eye contact. "The process will be excruciating. Pretty much, we're tearing a part of you away," I nodded, "And another thing. It'll be much easier if we do it to both you, and Dean at the same time." I cocked my head in confusion.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light behind us. I turned around and shielded my eyes. Once the light was gone, I could see Dean on his knees. I ran over to him to see if he was okay. "I'm fine. I'm fine." he looked at Crowley, "Asshole, you told me it wouldn't hurt." I looked back at Crowley, who was shrugging his shoulders. "I lied. Don't act surprised, darling." he said. We both rolled our eyes at him while I helped Dean up. Dean wiped the dirt off his clothes, then looked at Crowley. "What now, douchebag?" he said.

I looked at Crowley too. I wanted some damn answers. Crowley rolled his eyes at us. "No appreciation with you lot. Fine, we're going to need a few things. Extremely rare things. I couldn't even get my hands on them." Dean and I exchanged looks. It was usually easy for Crowley to get what he wanted. They must be damn hard to find if he couldn't get them. "Okay? What can we do?" I said.

"Not something you can do." He pointed at our arms, "It's something the Mark can do." We both looked down at our arms and back up at Crowley. "What?" Dean said. Again, Crowley looked at us as if we were infants. "The ingredients we need are locked up in one of Lucifer's vaults. The only way we can find the vault is with the help of the Mark. I know the general area of the vault we need. When we're near it, your Marks will grow hot." Dean and I looked at each other and nodded.

Crowley looked at us. "Squirrel and Squirrelette, meet me in Arizona when you get the chance, will you? Oh, and try to not Hulk out while I'm gone?" He snapped his fingers and he was gone. I thought for a second about what we would have to go through in the next few days. "Do you think we'll need-" I started to say before I was cut off.

"No. I don't. We can do this ourselves. We don't need their help. They don't want anything to do with us, remember?" Dean said. I looked at the ground and nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the same grief on Dean's face. He started walking and left me behind with the bodies. _Is he seriously that pissed at me for saying anything? What am I saying? If he said anything, I'd be pissed too. Man, it sucks working with yourself._ I thought as I started walking.

It took us only about twenty minutes to get out of the woods, because we actually knew where we were going this time. When we reached the field, I finally spoke up. "We need their help. Dean, you're thinking the same thing I am. Why don't we try?" Dean put his hand on the Mark and looked down. "This is why, Deanna! God dammit, you don't think I want Sammy here? You don't think I want him here so I can say goodbye if this doesn't go our way? I do! I just- I just can't put him in danger again. As soon as we figured out what was happening, we should've split. As far away as possible. Now look what's happened! They hate us! They think we're damn monsters! And you know what? They're right, god dammit. They're right."

I stood for a few minutes with my mouth open. I didn't feel like that, so why did he? What did he go through, that I didn't? Then it clicked. "You remember, don't you?" I said as quietly as possible. He slowly nodded as a single tear fell from his left eye. "Wha- what was it like?" I treaded lightly. I didn't think he was going to answer until he took a deep breath, "It was worse than Hell. At least they were already dead. I remember... holding a lifeless baby in my hands as blood dripped from my mouth. I could hear the mother screaming, as I pinned her against the wall. I remember torturing parents as the kids watched... then leaving enough life in them to see me slaughter their children. I remember setting a crowded church on fire, and locking the people inside. I- I laughed as they screamed for mercy. And I couldn't do a damn thing. Not a damn thing. That's just the cliffnotes. I mean, I know I've always had something dark inside me... but... this was a whole new level of evil." he said. Now his tears were flowing, and my eyes were growing foggy also.

No wonder he thought what he did. Why wouldn't he? I was thankful I didn't remember any of it. Dean and I have been through so much shit over the years. Add it to the list. I walked over to him and rubbed his back. "It's going to be fine. We find Lucifer's vault, we can get rid of that part of us... forever." I said, trying to calm him. It took me several years to get Hell out of my mind, this is gonna take him longer to forget about. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and cleared his throat. "Okay... let's get to Arizona." he said. The next second, he was gone. "Soon. First, I have some things to take care of." I said to myself.

With a thought, I was in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. 'Singer's Salvage Yard' the sign in front of me said. After Bobby passed, all the hunters decided to keep everything essential intact. For a safe house location in case anyone needed it. I hoped no one was using it right now. I'm not exactly popular with the hunters at the moment. I walked up the rickety old stairs, to the front door. I walked in and yelled into the old house, "Hola? Anyone here?"

When I didn't hear anything, I walked in further to the living room. I went to the fireplace and to the one secret compartment I was looking for. I opened it up and inside was just what I wanted. The ingrediants for a spell. A spell so I can bring Sam here. I don't care what Dean says. If Sam can forgive him, then maybe he won't feel so shitty about himself. I drew the sigal on the hardwood floor and got everything else set up. I set the bowl in the center of the sigal and cut my hand down the center. The blood dripped into the bowl. Then I said, "Ex diversis mundi pariunt et sanguis." I lit the match and dropped it into the bowl. The bowl exploded into flame, and I waited.

There was suddenly a bright light in the center of the sigal. Once again I shielded my eyes, and waited for the light to disappear. When it finally did, I looked where the light had been. Sam was laying on the floor, flipping out. He looked like he was in the middle of sleeping._ I really don't have the best timing. Whoops._

I ran over to Sam to calm him down. Once he saw it was me, he calmed down a bit. "Deanna? What the hell did you do?" he said. He was out of breath. I shrugged and helped him up. "I brought you to my universe. Look, Dean needs you. He's on the path of self destruction... again." I said. He looked at me like I had just kicked his dog. "Dean's here?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the trunk on the far wall of the living room. I opened it and grabbed the essentials. Jeans, boots, a t-shirt, and a plaid over shirt. I threw them at him without even glancing at him. That seemed to annoy him a bit.

"Deanna, tell me what is going on. Now." he dropped the clothes next to him and stared at me with his bitch face. "Look, we're both back in control for the time being. The only difference is, Dean remembers everything from the past two months. Which means he remembers every horrible thing. Add on top of that, you won't talk to him." I glared at him. He took a deep breath to take it all in. "I thought the demon part of him was still in control. I didn't think it was really Dean. Where is he?" he said. I picked up the clothes from next to him and handed them to him. "First, can you put something else on? Seeing you in just your boxers is very uncomforting. You're still practically my brother." I said while trying to shield my eyes. He rolled his eyes and gave me a bitch face.

Once he came out dressed, he was ready to see Dean. "Okay, now can we go?" he said. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. The next second, we were in the middle of a park in Arizona. Sam looked around to see where we were. I knew exactly where we were, though. I could sense Dean here... which was kinda creepy. I looked around to see if I could see Dean anywhere. Then from behind us, "Sammy?"

We both turned around to see Dean and Crowley standing side by side. Sam instantly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. "You had me worried for a bit." Sam said. Dean slowly hugged Sam back from disbelief. "Yeah, guess I did."


	12. Chapter 12

Once Sam and Dean were done with their little chick flick moment, we walked into the forest for about forty five minutes. I was getting the sense Crowley had no clue where the hell he was going by the fact he was actually quiet. The woods around us weren't exactly Fangorn forest, but it was pretty thick for Arizona. Someone could easily get lost if they didn't have a guide, and unfortunately for us, we didn't have much of one.

The only things we were carrying were the necessities for the ritual. _We aren't exactly the hiking kind of people. The last time I was even in a forest, all I brought was some M&Ms. Damn, that seemed like forever ago now._ I thought as I was walking.

My train of thought was interrupted by Crowley yelling at himself, "Bollocks! We're never going to find it! This is useless." I looked at Sam and Dean who had grins on their faces. They seemed amused at Crowley's little outburst. I figured I'd make the moment better. "Awww, is the King of Hell getting aggravated?" I said in a taunting tone with a smile on my face. Cowley looked at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over. I looked back at Sam and Dean who were now trying to contain their laughter.

I shrugged off Crowley's look and sat down on a nearby rock. I heard a bag get thrown on the ground, so I looked up to see Dean starting to turn around. "I'm gonna go take a look around. You three stay here." he said. We all agreed and Sam sat down next to me. I could see him glaring at me in the corner of my eye. "What?" I said while looking in my bag for my phone. "Do you feel okay? I mean... well ya know." he said in a quiet voice. It was obvious he was hesitant to ask me.

I finally found my phone. Of course, it was at the bottom of the bag. I unlocked it and looked on Google Maps to see if it could locate us. "You mean do I feel like killing anybody?" I said flatly. I looked at Sam, just in time to see him shrug. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No. Not particularly. But it's still pretty early." I gave Sam a smirk and looked back on my phone. I heard him let out a small chuckle, but I was too focused on my phone screen.

Once it finally got enough signal to load I read out loud what it said. "We're sorry. We cannot locate you at this time." I said in my telemarketer voice. "Well this thing is useless." I threw my phone back in my bag and rubbed my temples. Somehow, I was forming a headache. I hate being lost.

**DEAN'S POV**

I had been walking for about ten minutes, but nothing really stuck out. It seemed like Crowley was leading us in the middle of nowhere. I stepped over a fallen tree and went to take another step, but I was stuck. "What the hell?" I tried to walk forward, but there was an invisible wall in front of me.

I heard rustling at my eight o'clock. I turned to see if I could see what it was. There were three guys just staring at me. One was about Sammy's size with blonde hair styled like mine and green eyes. The other two shorter ones were obviously twin brothers. They both had the same face with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. They all looked about in their mid twenties.

"So you're the infamous Dean Winchester, huh? No offense, but you don't exactly look that menacing." the blonde one said. I looked them all up and down and flashed a smirk. "Oh, I'm full of surprises. Trust me." The twins looked at each other and laughed while they pulled out shotguns.

"So, you're hunters? Well, no offense but you don't exactly look the type." I said with another smirk. The tall one smiled and walked forward to where we were face to face. "Is that right?" he said. I laughed and showed my black eyes. I felt a sudden surge of power. "Yeah, that's right." Somehow, I reached through the invisible wall, which I assumed was caused by a devil's trap. The wall flashed all kinds of colors before it finally went down. I had my right hand around his neck and I was squeezing hard. The twins pointed their shotguns at me, but they were too slow.

I looked at their direction and just as I wanted, they were pinned to two trees behind them. I looked back at the blonde one and loosened my grip so he could talk. "Now, you're gonna tell me who you are, what you're doing here, and how many more hunters there are! You do and everyone goes home. You don't, and I start with the twins here. And trust me, they'll scream like you've never heard before."

The young hunter who I had my hand wrapped around looked absolutely terrified. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, it felt good. "My- m-" he tried to speak. I loosened my grip a tad bit more. "My name's Kyle. Ky- Kyle Mathews. Those two a- are Zack and Ian Hughes. W- we came here because all the de- demons we've come across lately, have talked about this place. We thought we'd lay a few traps and see what we caught. It's just us, I swear!"

I raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kyle. Now what was that about not being menacing?" I said with a smile on my face. I punched him in the face before he could say anything more and he fell to the ground, unconscious. With a thought, the twins were unconscious too. I straightened my jacket and walked over the unconscious Kyle.

I needed to get back to Sam and Deanna. I had a sense Mr. Ken Doll was lying when he told me it was only them. I ran as fast as I could back the way I came. I stopped, paralyzed, in the middle of a small open area. I looked at my right arm. The pain was horrible, but it wasn't like the pain I experienced before from the Mark, it seemed more burning that it did agonizing. I pulled back my sleeve, and saw the Mark was glowing red. I looked around to see if I could see anything. To me, it looked like an empty field. I knew better though.

I know where it is at least. I thought as I started running again. I finally reached our resting place. There were a couple of guys unconscious, but Sam, Deanna, and Crowley weren't there. "Sam?! SAMMY?!" I didn't here anything. I knew exactly what I was going to have to do to find them as quickly as possible. I bent down to the nearest guy from me. Like the other three, he looked in his mid twenties. Honestly, he kinda looked like me when I was his age.

I checked him over, and sure enough, I found an anti possession charm. "Ha, amateur." I said before throwing the charm into the woods. I took a step back and concentrated. I felt myself exiting my body, until I was just black smoke. I heard my body fall to the ground and looked back. Damn, I'm one handsome devil. I thought for a second and laughed to myself at my unexpected pun. I went over to the guy and really thought of what I was going to be doing. _Awesome._ I thought before I shoved myself down the dudes throat.

Before I knew it, I could see through his eyes. I stood up and saw if everything was working correctly. This was the first time I had ever done this, so I really had no idea what I was doing. Whoever this kid was, he was still out like a light in his head. I looked through his recent memories and saw where they had planned to take anything they might have caught. And sure enough, I found it. An old abandoned cabin not far from here. I figured I'd just stick with this meat suit, since these young hunter dumbasses trusted him. I flashed my eyes to where they were his natural color. Oh I was ready to kick some ass.


	13. Chapter 13

**DEANNA'S POV**

I jolted up with my skin burning hot. The room I was in was dimly lit by a single light bulb, so it was hard to see much. I looked down to barely see my arms chained to a chair. I tried to break the chains, but they didn't seem like they were going to budge. They looked familiar. They were just like the chains from our dungeon back at the bunker.

Without warning, I was blinded by a bright light. I squinted my eyes to see if I could make anything out. There was someone walking towards me. Whoever it was, they were big and meant business. I was greeted by a punch to the face. I could tell right away that my nose was broken, but that was the least of my problems at the moment. I finally noticed that my hair and my clothes were wet. _Holy water. Those dicks._

I still couldn't see the bastard who punched me. He was just a silhouette. "Well look here, boys. The bitch woke up." The voice was deep, gravely, and cold-blooded. Kinda reminded me of Dean's, but older. I lunged forward with anger in my eyes. He flinched and took a small step back.

"Uh uh, no powers with that devil's trap above your pretty little head." he said. I looked up to see a devil's trap, but not like one I had ever seen before. It looked almost reinforced. The asshat standing in front of me could tell I didn't recognize it. "You like it? An old trick I learned from your old man before he died. If he could see you now. He'd kill ya himself. Probably your sister too for even letting you live. John Winchester, now that was a cold man."

I looked up at the black void of the man with pure hatred. "If you ever mention my sister, or my asshole of a father again, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. And I'll make sure you have a great spot in Hell myself." The hoarse laughter coming out next, made me to want to kill him even more. "Thanks for that! I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Well, if you get that pissed about me mentioning your sister, I wonder what you'll threaten me with when I do this." he looked behind him, "Bring her in!"

The light that had been blinding me was switched off. My eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness. Then, the door swung open and two men walked in. As my eyes adjusted, I could see my sister being dragged between them. She looked like shit. Her face was puffy and bloody where the men had beat her. At the sight of her, my eyes turned black. "You son of a bitch! I swear to God, you're gonna wish I just killed you!" I hissed.

"D- Deanna." I heard from my left. My eyes flashed back to their natural green as I looked at my little sister. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She was fading. God dammit, it looked like they had been beating her for days. I could feel a tear running down my cheek. The man in front of me laughed, "Well look at that. The tin man does have a heart after all."

I looked back at the bag of dicks in front of me. "What do you want, asshole?" He slowly bent down to me, where I could feel his whiskey filled breath on my skin. "Well one, I want you to tell me what you were doing here. And two, I want all Knights of Hell off the planet forever. In both universes." My eyes widened. Him not knowing about Dean was supposed to be my advantage. So much for that.

He formed a stupid grin on his face. "Oh, yeah. We know about Dean. Ya see Deanna, you've been away from other hunters for too long. You forget how fast word travels." I rolled my eyes at his smart-ass humor. "Now that you know we have Samantha, we can get started." With the flick of his hand, the two men dragged Sammi out of the room and closed the door behind them. He wheeled a cart over next to me. It was covered by a sheet, but I had a pretty good guess what was under it.

I laughed at his failed attempt to intimidate me. "You really think you're going to get me to talk by torturing me? Hate to disappoint ya buddy boy, but I've been there and done that plenty of times." He took the sheet off to uncover instruments of all kinds. They all had symbols carved into them, and I knew exactly what they meant. They were the exact same symbols that were carved into Sammi's demon knife. _Well... this is gonna hurt like a mother._

He slowly picked up a tool that I was very familiar with from my time in Hell. I kept eye contact with him the entire time. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back. I managed to keep my face completely straight as he cut a deep gash along my cheek and down my chin. I could feel my skin smoking from the symbols carved along the side of the jagged knife. "Ha, you're gonna have to do better than that to get me to flinch." I was grinning ear to ear, which seemed annoy him.

"I know what would make you flinch, girl." he said. I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, and what would that be?" He pointed to the wall, which connected to the other part of the house. "Maybe I just kill your sister right now. That would get you shaken up." My grin disappeared and my jaw flexed. I could feel my lip twitching from the hatred I felt against this man. "Na, you won't do that. Ya see I know the truth, Matt."

"H- how do you know my name, bitch?" I smiled at his sudden strike of fear. "I may not be able to break your damn neck with the flick of my wrist, but I still have a few parlor tricks. How's Alexis? You haven't seen her in what, three years now? That's a long time to not speak to your baby sister. You should be ashamed. She could be dead for all you know. And what about... is Andrew his name? Your nephew? He just turned thirteen didn't he? That's a pretty big birthday to mi-" I was cut off by a back hand to the cheek.

I looked back at him with a smile and black eyes. He was shaken, and fortunately for me, he couldn't hide it. He stormed out of the room. I struggled with the chains, but they still wouldn't budge. _This is hopeless. I just need to buy enough time for Dean to come. C'mon Dean. Where the hell are you?_


	14. Chapter 14

**DEAN'S POV**

It took about twenty minutes to reach the cabin. I didn't want to zap there for the fact someone could be keeping watch. The cabin was way bigger than I expected. There was three floors and I had no clue where the hell they were being held. Looks like I was going to have to do a bit of acting.

I tore my clothes in a few places and made a couple of cuts for effect. I walked up to the door and started breathing hard, like I had just ran for miles. I knocked on the door as frantically as I could. There was a short pause before the door cracked. The man that answered the door opened it wider at the sight of me.

I looked through the kid's memories for a name. I rushed into the cabin, and I was still breathing hard. As I got a better look at the guy that answered the door the more I realized how big he was. He was as tall as Sammy, but his arms looked like bowling balls. There was worry displayed all over his face. "Jace, where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead." he said.

I bent over to my knees to seem like I was trying to catch my breath. "I- I ran into Dean Winchester. They're dead. The guys- they're all dead. Wayne, we got to get the hell out of here. He's way more powerful than we thought. He stepped through a devil's trap for God's sake like it was nothing." Wayne's eyes widened, but he didn't seem that shaken.

"Jace, it's fine. We've got the bitch locked up tight in the last room upstairs. There's ten of us. I'm sure he can't take all of us." _How many hunters there are? Check. Where's Deanna? Check. Now I just need to find out where Sam and Crowley are being held._ I thought. I walked over to the open bottle of whiskey and downed a few sips. I pulled the bottle away from my new lips and looked at Wayne. "What about Sam Winchester, or Crowley?"

There was a flash of suspicion on Wayne's face before he answered, "Sam's upstairs with Matt right now. He decided to see if he could get anything out of Sam after his failed attempt with Deanna. And Crowley's locked up in the cellar. Hey, you okay? Since when do you drink?" I paused for a split second to think of an excuse. _Oh yeah, a hunter that doesn't drink. That makes sense._

"Since I almost was killed by that asshole Dean Winchester. Since then." My answer seemed to appease his suspicions. He walked over and sat down in front of the arsenal laying on the old coffee table. I walked over to the staircase and looked up to the second floor. "I'm gonna go check to see how Matt's doing and get cleaned up." Wayne nodded in agreement and started cleaning the shotgun laying in front of him.

I walked upstairs and followed the sound of fists colliding with bone. I stopped at the third door on the left. I slowly opened the door to see some guy beating the shit out of Sammy. He was tied to a chair and there was a puddle of blood around him. I about lunged forward to kill the bastard right there, but then I remembered I had a cover. "Hey... uh... Matt, you want to take a break? I can take it from here."

Matt turned around and looked at me. His face softened, "Yeah, that'd be great. Had me worried for a bit. Ya good?" I nodded and walked into the room more. He passed me and walked out. I closed the door and went back to Sam. "Sammy. Sammy, hey you okay?" I slapped his face a bit to get his attention.

"Dean?" he struggled to say. I nodded and tore the ropes binding his wrists. "C'mon, we got to get you out of here." I said as I put his arm over my shoulder. As I slowly stood him up, he groaned in agony. "Wa- wait Dean. What about Deanna and Sam?" I looked up at him puzzled. "Samantha's here?" I said. He nodded just as he passed out.

"Son of a bitch." I laid Sam down slowly. I pulled the gun out from my waistband and laid it on his lap in case he woke up. I was gonna have to get everyone loose first if I was gonna get Sammy out. I knew Crowley was in the cellar so I'd have to start there.

I concentrated on the cellar and with the snap of my fingers, I was there. "Well, look who's wearing a meat suit. Feels weird at first doesn't it?" Crowley said. He wasn't near as beaten as Sammy. "Ah, shutup will ya?" I waved my hand near the devil's trap and the ground slightly shook until there was a crack through the edge. He held his hands up, "Still can't go anywhere, Squirrel." Chains like the ones from the dungeon were around his wrists.

"Nothing's ever just easy with us, is it?" I said as I rolled my eyes. I would have to go get the key from whoever had it. My bet was on Matt. I ran up the stairs and walked into the living room to find Wayne and Matt. It seemed the other hunters were out patrolling.

I walked in front of the couch they were sitting on. "Jace, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were taking care of Sam?" Matt said. I shook my head, "I'm kinda running out of time here, guys." They looked puzzled. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they were black. They both jumped up with shotguns in their hands. I put my hand up in their direction and pinned them to the wall directly behind them.

I walked to where I was only a few steps in front of them. "Do you know how damn hard it was to not kill you right away? God, I've met some hunters that are dicks before but your little group ya got running has to take the cake." They both glared at me with hatred in their eyes. They seemed a bit pissed. "Is Jace even alive in there?" Wayne said.

A smirk flashed across my face. "The kid? Ah yeah he's fine. I'm pretty sure he might have a pretty bad concussion though. He's been out for a while. Now," I clapped my hands together, "where's the keys to the chains? Option A: you can tell me with no pain involved, or option B: you can tell me with a lot." I leaned in closer to them and whispered, "I vote for option B."

They both laughed, "Well you were a hunter once. You know what option we're gonna go with." Wayne said. I smiled at his response. "Mm, nice choice. One second, I'll be right back. You two don't go anywhere now." I laughed and walked up the stairs. I went to the last doorway in the hallway and stopped. I opened the door to see Deanna. Her face was all bloodied up from a large gash down her face.

"Dean?" she said. I nodded and walked to the cart next to her. "I need to borrow these for our friends downstairs. You mind?" She smiled from ear to ear. "Why, not at all." I took the cart and was about to leave when she stopped me. "Wait, can you do me a favor? Leave enough life in the old one for me to have a turn." I looked over my shoulder and nodded with a smirk.

I left the room and headed towards the stairs. I used my powers to easily get the huge cart down into the living room. I set the cart down right next to Wayne. I stepped in front of them and looked them up and down.

"Now, you two guys ready to have some fun? It's been a while since I've done this, so I may be a bit rusty. Gosh, I think it's been six years? Sixteen if you add in Hell years." I finished with a wink.

They struggled against the invisible force holding them to the wall. I picked up a pair of thumbscrews that were on the edge of the metal table. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I mean c'mon, I was in your position more than a few times. It sucks. The force tightening around your ribs, struggling to breathe, and let's not forget the burning sensation all over your body. Guys, where are the keys? I know you're too smart to keep them on you, but I also know you're too dumb to keep them anywhere else but the cabin."

They both rolled their eyes and looked away. I cocked my head, "Alright then." I put the thumbscrew down and picked up the pliers. I walked up to Wayne and picked up his hand. I stuck his index finger out and looked into his eyes. I knew he could tell I had no hesitation. "Last chance, big guy"

He didn't say anything. I shrugged and put the pliers to his fingernail. I started slowly pulling his fingernail away. He didn't start screaming until the nail was completely torn away. "Next one? There's nine more. I can go as long as I need to." They still didn't say anything. I shrugged and put the pliers to his next finger.

He started moaning in agony as I started pulling, just like Sammy did when I stood him up. _It's what they deserve, Dean. They may be hunters, but they hurt Sam. Just forget about the fact that they're hunters. Focus on what they did to your little brother. Focus on the fact that they beat him half to death. Focus on them burning in Hell._ It wasn't me thinking it. It was **him**. He may not have been powerful enough to take control, but he was still a pain in my ass.

Just as I was about to start on the third finger, "Wait!" Matt screamed. I stopped and put the pliers down on the metal table. "Well, that was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be. Where are they, Matt?" Matt looked at Wayne and then at the floor. I followed his gaze to a single loose floor board.

I looked back at Matt and squinted my eyes, "Really, Matt? Not really original is it?" He rolled his eyes. I walked over to the floor board and tore it up with ease. Under it was the keys. I smiled and took the keys in my hand. I turned around and looked at them. "Well, it's been fun. Nice meeting you, dicks." I waved my hand and they dropped to the ground unconscious.

I ran downstairs to Crowley. "It took you long enough." he said. I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the locks. "You go get Deanna. You two get Sam and Samantha out of here. I'm gonna go get what we need from the vault. I'll meet you all back at the bunker. Got it?" He nodded and ran up the stairs.

I concentrated like before until I was exiting Jace's body. I went as fast as I could back to the resting place. It felt so weird just being smoke. I couldn't wait 'til I was back into my own body. Once I found myself laying on the ground, I was going down my throat.

I stood up and blinked my eyes to their natural green. Man, it felt great to back where I belonged. I didn't want to do that again any time soon.

I had to get to that vault so I could get the hell out of here. I started running towards the vault as fast as I could. As I was running, I saw a tree beside me get blown apart. I was being shot at. Looks like I found those other hunters that were patrolling.

I ran faster some how. I looked over my shoulder for a split second. I counted four hunters on my tail. All armed with sawed-off shotguns and they looked pretty damn pissed. I wasn't gonna make it to the vault with four hunters right behind me. I needed to pick them off one by one.

I stopped behind a tree once I was out of sight enough not to be seen. I heard their paces slow. A twig snapped at my eight o' clock. The next thing I knew, the barrel of a shotgun was coming around the tree. I grabbed the barrel and pulled the hunter into a knee to the gut. I managed to put him into a choke hold while he was trying to recover. He tried to scream, but I was holding on too tight. I dropped him on the ground once he was out cold.

I peeked from the tree to see two on the right, and one not too far away from them. _C'mon Dean, do what your nature tells you to do. Kill them. They deserve it. You know you want to. Forget about knocking them out. Be who you were always destined to be. A killer, and a damn good one at that. Deep down, you've known that this is what you were meant to become. Ever since Dad died, you've known. You just didn't want to admit it. C'mon Dean! C'MON!_

I couldn't take it anymore. "Shutup! Just shutup already!" The hunters looked in my direction. I looked at my right hand to see the First Blade. The Mark was glowing it's usual red. My arms were shaking and I was breathing hard. I could feel my eyes turn black. I used my powers to make a branch snap nearby to distract the hunters.

I stepped from behind the tree. I grabbed a hunter by the hair and tilted his head back. Before I could stop myself, I slit his throat. The other two hunters turned to my direction. I used the dying hunter's body as a shield and ran towards the others. I threw the corpse on one and tackled the other. I brought the First Blade up and plunged it into his heart. And again, and again, and again, and again. I could feel the blood splatter onto my face, but I didn't care. I would've kept going, but I was tackled to the ground.

The hunter was on top of me, punching me. It didn't seem to shake the smile off of my face though. He was getting tired. Once his arms gave out on him, I pushed him off with ease. "You done?" I said with a smile still glued to my face. I got on top of him and held him down by his neck. He was done fighting. I pulled the Blade up, and was about to plunge it in his heart like his friend, but I heard something in the background that made me stop.

"Dean!" the voice sounded familiar. I turned around to see Sammy propped up on Crowley. He looked disgusted and he was crying. I looked at the hunter, then to my hands. They were covered in blood. I dropped the Blade. "I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sammy." I looked at the unrecognizable hunter laying a few feet away from me and the pool of blood around the other. "Wh- what have I done?"

The worst part of it was that it wasn't my alter ego doing the work this time. It was all me. To hunters of all God forsaken things on this planet. What did I do? What did I do? How could I let Sam see me like that? I thought. I covered my face with my blood soaked hands. I couldn't look at Sam. Not while I was like this. _Don't you see, Dean? This is you. The real you. The you that you should accept. Even if you find the ingredient you need in Luci's cage, you'll still have that dark hole inside you. The hole that can only be filled by killing. And you can never get rid of that. No matter how hard you try._


End file.
